


The Magic of the Night

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mystrade Holidays [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic Wand, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Greg knew there would be consequences for the trick he pulled on Valentine’s Day; he only hoped he was correct in his prediction of what form Mycroft’s “revenge” would take.





	The Magic of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egmon73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egmon73/gifts), [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts), [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/gifts), [Lavender_and_Vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/gifts), [DaltonG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/gifts).



> This is the sequel to [Valentine's Magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13539735).

In the car on the way home from their Valentine’s Day dinner, Mycroft was quiet. Greg felt a thrill of nervous anticipation. He knew there would be consequences for the trick he’d pulled at the restaurant; he only hoped he was correct in his prediction of what form Mycroft’s “revenge” would take.

 

There was a box waiting for them when they arrived at home. To the detective in Greg, the way Mycroft picked it up showed he’d been expecting it. He must have texted Anthea to have something couriered over. But what?

 

Greg didn’t have to wait too long to find out.

 

Once the door was closed behind them, Mycroft raised one eyebrow. “I think you’ve been asking for something…”

 

Greg swallowed, and returned his gaze. “Is that what you think?”

 

“Yes. And I fully intend to give it to you. I just have a little preparation to take care of first. Meet me in the bedroom in half an hour.”

 

Mycroft carried the mysterious box away with him towards his study. Once he was out of sight, Greg scampered off to do his own form of preparation. They didn’t often play this way, but Greg always loved it when they did. He grinned to himself at the way his Valentine’s Day plans were paying off.

 

When Mycroft entered the bedroom exactly 30 minutes later, a freshly showered Greg was already stretched out naked on the bed. He grinned up at his husband, who was dressed as a magician, complete with cape, top hat, and white gloves. Mycroft held a wand in one hand and a familiar multicoloured silk ribbon in the other.

 

“May I?” he asked, gesturing with his wand to the silk and then to the bed.

 

Greg nodded, reaching his arms over his head toward the corners of the headboard. Mycroft used the ribbon to secure first one wrist and then the other. He produced two silk handkerchiefs, apparently from thin air, and used them to bind Greg’s ankles to the footboard.

 

“Okay?” he asked.

 

Greg nodded again. Of course, he had a safeword — “Sherlock” — but he couldn’t imagine ever having to use it, since Mycroft was always so attuned to his needs. He relaxed into his bonds and waited expectantly to see what his husband would do next.

 

Mycroft placed one hand on his top hat as he bowed low, then swept the hat from his head with a flourish. He waved his wand over the hat, then gave it a quick snap, and suddenly he was holding a bouquet of flowers where the wand had been.

 

“Ah…” Mycroft said. “I seem to have lost my wand. Perhaps there’s another one here in this hat.”

 

He reached inside the tall top hat and mimed feeling around for half a minute before slowly drawing out a Hitachi Magic Wand vibrator. With a flick of his thumb, he brought it, purring, to life.

 

“With this wand, I shall draw you ever onwards toward the edge,” Mycroft intoned, “but release will remain only an illusion.”

 

Greg’s eyes widened, and he drew in a sharp breath. He knew he was in for a magical night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed Mycroft's "revenge" as much as Greg did.
> 
> Kind comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
